Over the last several decades, cinematic imagery and broadcast content workflows have increased in resolution. This has led to displays used for the consumption of artistic content and cinematic imagery having increased in size and resolution. With the cinematographers using cameras that can shoot upwards of 2K resolution, it is desirable to have displays capable of representing these resolutions. Today, several commercially available cameras fit this description—e.g., the Sony F65 shoots at 8K, the RED shoots at 5K and ARRI Alexa shoots at 3K. All these cameras are gearing towards capturing “true 4K” resolution motion imagery. At the NAB2012 Convention, multiple vendors including Canon demonstrated “4K workflows” which included 4K capture and 4K displays. At the same time, the emerging UHDTV standard outlines resolutions of 4K and 8K, with frame rate up to 120 fps. By contrast, most existing professional reference monitors and consumer displays are limited to 1920×1080 or Full HD resolution.